


DOUBLE FACE

by venialis



Series: うたのプリンスさまっ！MYプリンセスっ！ [4]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, another work that i dont know what im doing, i dont understand aquarius, idek anymore, prolly one of the shortest work i've ever had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venialis/pseuds/venialis
Summary: (Camus/Reader)“Thank you for your recommendation. Talking about desserts, there’s something I hope to know about.”Camus smiled even brighter, knowing that you wouldn't cut him any slack. “Yes, sure. Go ahead.”“It’s well known that you are an avid fan of sweets, but my sources told me that there was an instance where you immersed ripe bananas in honey. Do you have any workout regime to make sure that the sugar doesn’t stay in your body?”
Relationships: Camus (Uta no Prince-sama)/Reader
Series: うたのプリンスさまっ！MYプリンセスっ！ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884748
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	DOUBLE FACE

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So, the prompt given to me by my friend was: Camus telling reader "you're so sweet"
> 
> And me went: ???????? Nani?
> 
> So here it is. Idek what I'm doing anymore. As with my other fics.

You looked at the blonde man before you, who was entertaining the other magazine reporters with his trademark smile. Your boyfriend. Entertaining other people. You knew it was his job, to answer interviews and talk shows. But still, seeing your boyfriend talking happily to your colleagues with That Smile left a weird taste in your mouth. “Bitch,” you muttered under your breath and looked away, preparing the upcoming questions for the interview session.

Unbeknownst to you, the man heard your mumble and he felt the corners of his eyes tightened a little. Still, his smile was impeccable as ever and he answered the questions posed to him with absolute grace. “Yes,” he replied, “I always had a thing for sweet things. It enhances the sweetness in life and gives you hope for more delicious desserts to arrive.”

“Is that so! What would you recommend to the readers?” 

“Shibuya Desserts had became a recent favourite. Their waffles are exceptionally heavenly.”

You started to swear even more inside, pissed that he had revealed your favourite dessert shop. Now you gotta pray to all sorts of deities looking from above that the dessert shop won’t be jam packed, although you did not have much faith in it. Hoping to diverge the conversation, you butted in. “Thank you for your recommendation. Talking about desserts, there’s something I hope to know about.”

Camus smiled even brighter, knowing that you wouldn't cut him any slack. “Yes, sure. Go ahead.”

“It’s well known that you are an avid fan of sweets, but my sources told me that there was an instance where you immersed _ripe bananas in honey_. Do you have any workout regime to make sure that the sugar doesn’t stay in your body?”

Gasps were immediately heard. Your colleagues were taken aback by what you said, but they do not doubt the validity of your words because they _know_ your sources; your childhood friend, Kotobuki Reiji.

You got to know Reiji when you transferred to his neighbourhood more than a decade ago, and he had been watching out for you ever since. He was the older brother you never had, carrying you around and getting you snacks, having your back and tutoring you because your results were shit.

What your colleagues did not know was that you got yourself around Quartet Night. You got to know about their circle and the members, as well as Kurosaki Juri, who then became a friend of yours. And god knows how you’ve developed a weird rivalry with Camus, and it only got worse when you lost a game of Truth or Dare. Juri dared you to confess to Camus, knowing very well that he’s your rival.

So you confessed. And him being the man with both brains and beauty (as well as excessive sugar in him), he agreed to make your life hell. You guys were only boyfriend and girlfriend by title, as nothing between you two was lovey-dovey.

Until the day where he saw you shivering by the roadside. You had no idea what broke you; was it the sounds of family arguing; or the sounds of the rain dropping; or the sounds emitted by television. You still had no idea. All that you knew was that you experienced sensory overload and could no longer take in anymore stimulations. So you broke down, in the rain.

Camus recognized your trademark lolita fashion and picked you up almost immediately, after stopping the car at a suitable spot and fishing for his umbrella. He quickly ran out with his coat and covered you in it, letting the remaining warmth in it to calm your nerves before pulling you back to his car.

You let him take your hand and bring you to his car. He didn’t seem to mind you making a wet mess out of his vehicle, drying your hair with his handkerchief and whatever clothes he had to spare. Your mind was blank, and you decided to let your body and heart to do the talking.

“(Name)? Are you with me?” Camus asked you with his brows furrowed together, slightly worried at how unresponsive you were, as well as how cold you felt. “(Name)?”

You pulled him towards you with whatever remaining strength you had. With a slant of your head, you sealed his lips with yours. 

Camus stunned and he took a while to register in his head that you were, in fact, kissing him. And that realization surprised him so much that he instinctively pulled back to look at you, studying your expressions to make sure you were _you_. Your eyes were glistening with tears from the breakdown you had earlier, but he could also see that you knew what you were doing. Still, he wanted to make sure you knew what you were doing, and how it would be affecting the relationship you both shared. “You sure about this?”

You nodded. “I’m sure about this.”

“Good.” That said, he pressed down again, lips dominant over yours, one of his hand on your cheek and another at your nape, pushing you closer towards him. His thumb gently trail over the marks left by the trail of your tears and deepened the kiss with every intention of making you forget what was happening.

Thanks to it, the sounds disappeared, and all you could focus on was him, his entire being. The small sighs when he breathed in before another kiss, the touch of his thumb on your face, the wet strands of his hair fluttering on your face, the way his lips move against yours, how warm his tongue felt, how much your heart beat for him.

Your hand went from his soaked shirt to his blonde locks, tangling your fingers in them as you pushed yourself closer to him, drowning yourself in his presence.

He pulled back a little and looked at you once again, eyes no longer as cold as ice but gentle as spring. “You can tell me.”

You nodded. “Sure, but not now. Let’s get back to kissing.”

That night, was the night where you both went from couples in titles to Actual Couples, with a lot of sharing, kissing and hugging. And both of you had no complaints for once. 

Still, nothing between you two were very much lovey-dovey. At least the various tension (other than sexual tension) between you two finally went low. Camus would take almost every chance offered to him to taunt you, and you would grab hold of all opportunities to embarrass him in interviews. Just like now.

Camus cleared his throat. “Bananas are rich in various nutrients, and honey contains an ideal ratio of fructose and glucose, which are required to support the liver. Consuming a combination of them helps to sleep well and increases immunity to fight various diseases. Besides…” He gave you a queerie look before continuing with a small smirk, “it is said that it could help weight loss.”

You narrowed your eyes and kept your smile plastered on your face. “I see… That’s why you needed a combination of both, to increase your sleep quality and to lose weight. Got it.” You jotted them down with a fervor that your colleagues chose to not interrupt.

When the interview was over, you returned home to complete your drafts for your article. “That count and his double face!” You muttered under your breath and ranted aloud as you complete your draft, coffee and various drinks at the side of your table.

Your phone rang when you were doing your final round of checking. You checked the caller, and it was your boyfriend who just left another recording session. Pressing back a smile, you answered the call in the most deadpanned voice you could muster. “Yes.”

Camus chuckled. He already had an image of you painted out in his head with just your voice. “Just to let you know, you’re sweeter than banana and honey, sweeter than any sugar possible on earth.” 

You pressed your lips at his words. There was no implication in those words but somehow, he made them sound so sinful. Not to mention his baritone voice made things even worse.

“You’re so sweet, to the point that you’re my one and only drug.”

You feel the heat crawling to your face and you put your phone on the desk, trying to _get that voice out of your head_. 

Camus, on the other side of the phone, knew that you were probably blushing and flushed red. He’s not a fan of all sorts of sweet talk, but he definitely was the type of person who’d do whatever he could to make the other person crumble and fall. With that, he went for the final blow. “I’m coming for you now, my sugar.” He smirked and hung up the call when he heard scrambling noises from the other side, pleased that he made a mess out of you with just a few words.

True to his words, he went to your place later and enjoyed his “sugar” dosage of the day.

Before you fell asleep in his arms, you can’t help but appreciate his double face. At least, you got to see all of his sides. As much as they irked you, you still love them. You pressed a kiss on his chin, “I love your double face.”

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, you! Thanks for reading up till the very end, you brave padawan.
> 
> On a more serious note, I appreciate yall who leave kudos and comments. And I'd love some interactions so if there's any other characters you wished to see, please comment down below and I'll see if I'll be able to whip up some shit hahahaahahahaha


End file.
